pieguys_gameshowsfandomcom-20200215-history
AR$ Intern Application
✨Q1: How Active Are You On Weekdays/Weekends To Host (1-10)✨ I would rate my activity an 8, however, next year I will be taking online school, so my activity will greatly improve if I am a current host at that time. ✨Q2: Do You Currently Have Any Other Jobs At Other Group✨ I am currenty the secondary owner of PBM Gameshows, a small and new group, and a Host in KZ's Gameshows. I am able to provide a lot of my time between both groups equally, and I can no doubt do the same for AR$! ✨Q3: When Did You Join AR$: List Month/Yeah✨ I joined AR$ back in 2016 at an unknown month, however, left after I quit ROBLOX for a large amount of time (seven months), however, I rejoined AR$ in January of 2017 and played in multiple seasons since then! ✨Q4: Explain How To Host Any Total Drama Season You Wish✨ In Total Drama, the teams are decided from either a challenge, random, or team captains. After the teams are chosen there is a challenge to determine who will be sent to elimination. The losing team (or teams in World Tour, rarely) will be sent to the elimination ceremony where they will vote one member out. After the votes are counted the host must as if anyone would like to use an immunity sash. If a player uses an immunity sash then all votes against them are nullified. If the majority of players use a sash then the sashes are nullified and all votes will count. The player with the most votes after sashes are used is eliminated! This continues until the merge and comebacks in which the last player standing in a Sword Fight rejoins the game! In the merge the player that wins a competition is immune, and everyone else is up for elimination. This continues until the final three in which whoever wins immunity votes out a certain person, and then an obby ensues to determine the winner of Total Drama! ✨Q5: Explain The Procedure On How To Handle A Hacker/Exploiter✨ If there is an exploiter in-game then there must be sufficient proof about a certain player doing the exploiting. Once there is proof then they must be immediately banned from the game and reported to an HR for further examination and then will likely be banned from the group accordingly. ✨Q6: Do Have Any Any Pass History Of Demotions/Firing/Exiling From Any Group✨ I have been demoted from only a couple of groups such as KZ's Gameshows as a host in the beginning of the group due to me being inactive because of Godz Games, demoted from KZ's Gameshows once more in 2016 as a member of the Board of Directors due to me quitting ROBLOX for a temporary amount of time. I was recently demoted from Godz Games due to a misunderstanding with someone (SonofHermes11) admining my sister and redcats12345 blaming me for it. ✨Q7: If You Feel You Cannot Finish A Season, Explain The Best Course Of Action If You Have To Leave Mid-Game To Handle Your Personal Business✨ If I, rarely, have to leave a game that I am hosting I will ask another host in the server to take over. If there is no other host in the server I will attempt to find one of them and message them that I must leave. If I cannot find another host, then I will shout on the group shout that I must leave and will postpone the season to a later time when I am able to make it. ✨Q8: During Our Upcoming Host Interviews/Meetings Can You Make The Time Slots Posted In The Future For Hosts✨ Yes! I can easily attend interviews at any time needed in order to sufficiently prove my activity. ✨Q9: Explain How You Would Host The Amazing Race/Endurance/Obby Lord✨ In The Amazing Race and Obby Lord an obby ensues each round in which the last set amount of players pre-determined before the obby begins to complete the obby are eliminated from the game. However, at a set point of time in the game there are comebacks in which the last person standing in a Sword Fight will rejoin the game! In the final two of both of these games the first person done with the finale obby wins! In Endurance, the winner of each competition is given a block and must nominate two players to be put into the temple. In the temple your blocks will determine your life (1 block equals to 100 health). The winner of a Sword Fight accordingly will determine who is eliminated. In the final six to eight there are comebacks in which the last person standing in a Sword Fight rejoins the game! In the final three the winner of a competition is in the finale and the other two must Sword Fight to determine who else arrives in the finale. In the finale there is trivia in which if one player answers a question correctly the other person loses a block. Whoever runs out of blocks first loses, and the other person wins Endurance! ✨Q10: If You Experience Another Host Interfering With Your Or Another Fellow Hosts Season, What Will You Do✨ I will access the admin logs and chatlogs and provide screenshots to an HR to sufficiently prove their interfering with the season, and then I presume action will be taken accordingly to the screenshots and possible recordings provided. ✨Q11: Rate Your Activeness On A Daily Basis 1-10✨ Monday: 7 for now because of school. Tuesday: 7 for now because of school. Wednesday: 7 for now because of school. Thursday: 7 for now because of school. Friday: 8 for now because of school. Saturday: 9, as I have siblings who also use the computer. Sunday: 9, as I have siblings who also use the computer. Holidays(Optional): 6 due to family gatherings that occur each holiday. ✨Q12: If You Have Personal Family Issues That Must Require Your Attention For A Extended Period, What Will You Tell The Owner/Or CEO's✨ I will tell an HR that I cannot host for a provided amount of time, and I expect that I will be able to return to my hosting duties after the allotted time has ended and get back to hosting at a regular pace. ✨Q13: If You Choose To Quit As Host And Return As Player, How Should You Go About Quitting✨ I would inform an HR that I cannot continue my hostings and must resign my position as a host until a further date, and will not use admin at seasons and await my admin to be removed accordingly. ✨Q14: List 5 Steps To Hosting A Successful Season✨ Five steps to hosting a successful season is creativity, as no one likes a dull season, a nice pace, as no one wants to participate in a season that is too fast or too slow, equality, as no one wants to be given a disadvantage just because the host is friends with other players, no rigging, as no one wants votes or something similar to be rigged against their favor, and attitude, as no one wants a host being rude to them after they do something in a season. ✨Q15: Give A Example On How You Should Post Seasons On Group Shout✨ A host must always use the given format for hosting: PEY TDI at 5:00 PM Eastern!* || PEY TDI now! || PEY AnonymousAnarky wins TDI! * - Eastern as an acronym is currently censored by ROBLOX. ✨Q16: When Do You Get Out Of School And What Is Your Timezone✨ I currently live in the Eastern Standard Timezone, and I leave school at 3:25 PM Eastern and arrive home usually around 4:00 PM Eastern. ✨Q17: Can You Make The Effort To Host Twice A Week So 2 Seasons During A 7 Day Period (Warning During Demotion Times We Demote Non-Hoster's And Host Who Go For The Minimum Time Slot). Follow Up Question: How Many Seasons Would You Attempt A Week✨ I will make an effort each and everyone week to provide at least 4 seasons to the group in order to provide maximum activity to the group. I would host at a regular pace and host around everyone other day in order to maintain activity, sometimes hosting two seasons a day. ✨Q18: Do You Have Any After-School Activities Or General Activities You Do During The Week(List Them All Below In Numerical Order)✨ I currently play golf, so that will be something I do in my spare time. As I would host in this group every other day, I would be golfing every other day so the two activities do not overlap each other. Thank you for reading my Intern application, and I hope you choose me to be an AR$ host!